


Life Finds a Way (The Lost World Mix)

by littledust



Category: Breaking Bad, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Dinosaurs, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after finding out that renowned scientist Bruce Banner and grad student Jesse Pinkman have gone off the grid, reports of dinosaurs washing up on Costa Rican beaches find their way to the CIA. Nick and Moira know the man they need to mount their rescue mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Finds a Way (The Lost World Mix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heyjupiter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjupiter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Life Finds a Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071921) by [heyjupiter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjupiter/pseuds/heyjupiter). 



> Happy Remix, heyjupiter! I hope this ridiculous crossover sequel is what you were hoping for when you wrote your original fic. My apologies to Michael Crichton, Steven Spielberg, Stan Lee, and Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. For some reason, I think Vince Gilligan would get a kick out of this.

"God damn it, Nick, this is a fine kettle of fish," Moira says. She takes refuge in cliche when annoyed or worried, and this time, she's both.

Nick lights a cigarette, even though she's been trying to get him to quit. "I'd like to see the kettle that can hold that fish."

In Moira's opinion, tropical beaches should be peaceful, all blue skies and clear water and white sand. The rotting corpse of a dinosaur has no business being there. Now that she's CIA, cleaning up Sebastian Shaw's messes should be long out of her jurisdiction. "Christ, this isn't even a job for the CIA," she mutters, and steals Nick's cigarette for a drag of her own.

"Like they knew who else to call."

Moira refrains from the inevitable _Ghostbusters_ joke. "Yeah, well, we know who we have to call."

"He's not gonna like it."

"It's not up to him to like it. He just has to do it."

Nick steals back the cigarette and lifts it toward his mouth. At the last second, he lets it fall to the sand and grinds it out with his shoe. "Think this has anything to do with that scientist and his intern? They disappeared right around here."

Moira gives him a grim smile. "I think it has everything to do with them, somehow."

All around them, the seagulls scream, pecking at the corpse on the beach.

*

"Hell if I'm going on your crazy rescue mission," Logan grunts. "You remember how I had to swim off the last island? Azazel has a habit of not rescuing everyone from dangerous islands, I guess."

Across the table, Moira rolls her eyes. "Yes, you've told us _many times_ how you fought off the sharks. Things are different now."

"Different like how?"

"For one thing, I'm in charge."

And then, oh so casually, like it doesn't matter much at all, that asshole Nick Fury adds, "You know, I hear that Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson heard about this Isla Sorna, the one that supposedly has dinosaurs. He wants to film a nature documentary there. It's the only documentary tough enough for The Rock."

"You two are crafty motherfuckers," Logan says, and signs on the goddamn dotted line. He never should have hung up that poster in his work locker. A man just wants to look at another man with bulging biceps and a great smile, is all. Logan's brain shuffles through a few fantasies, all of them involving guns, dinosaurs, and a casual night in afterwards, but he's cast them firmly aside by the time he's done signing. The most he'll let himself hope for is an autograph, _maybe_ drinking a beer in the same space.

Moira beams at him, unrepentant. "Great. I hear Mr. Johnson already set out with Dr. Darkholme, so at least he's in good hands."

Dr. Darkholme, huh. At least she made it off the last island able to walk, unlike her brother. Logan doesn't ask why she wants in. For all he knows, she's a big fan of The Rock.

*

Isla Sorna looms up ahead. Raven studies it with narrowed eyes. InGen kept its secret breeding island, well, _secret_ , so she couldn't find official confirmation of a dilophosaurus population on the island in any of the records. Still, the original ones had to come from somewhere, and it's by far the best shot she has at collecting some of their venom.

Mr. Johnson--no, Dwayne, he told everyone to call him Dwayne--is standing on the boat deck as well, braced against the salty breeze. Raven should feel guilty about taking advantage of someone so nice. Maybe when all of this is over and science has developed a cure for her brother's paralysis, she'll take the time to feel guilty.

They land the boat and unload it without any real trouble. Raven keeps a close watch on the jungle looming about twenty yards off the beach, but doesn't see much. No paleo plant life, for certain. They didn't bother with that much realism on Isla Sorna.

Not even her careful watch spots the velociraptors before they attack.

"Shit! Shit! Fuck!" and several Spanish curse words ring out, Raven's only warning that they're under attack. The raptors are going for the crew members nearest to the supplies, already tearing into their flesh despite the gunshots now ringing out.

The crew is a lost cause, and so will Raven if she sticks around. Making a split second decision, she grabs her supply pack, pulls out her handgun, and takes off at a dead sprint toward the jungle. The raptors will be harder to spot amidst all the green, but so will she, and besides, they have easy prey right there on the beach.

One raptor watches her go, tilting its head as if to say, _You're next._ Raven shakes her head, mentally chastising herself for anthropomorphizing dinosaurs again, and concentrates on the jungle stretched out before her. Little compsognathids race past her toward the beach, to feast on the flesh of her comrades, no doubt.

"Little bastards," she mutters aloud, then scolds herself again for making more noise than she has to. She should climb a tree or find some sort of shelter, soon. Until she figures out how to shift into dinosaur form, she's going to look like a delicious novelty snack no matter what form she wears.

"Yep," says someone else.

Raven screams, pointing her handgun this way and that. "Who the hell are you?!"

There's a sigh, then a different voice says, "You really had to talk to her, didn't you?"

"I didn't want her to get eaten!" protests the other one. "You gotta watch out for your fellow man and shit. Or fellow woman."

Raven's eyes widen as the moss covering on what she _thought_ was solid rock gets pushed aside, revealing a surprisingly spacious cave. There are two men in the cave, one with dark hair wearing a purple button-down and the remains of some slacks, the other sandy-haired and wearing an obnoxiously giant sweatshirt despite the heat and humidity. Something about the dark-haired man's face and voice jog her memory, so she hazards a guess: "Dr. Banner?"

"The one and only," he sighs. "This is my intern, Jesse Pinkman, responsible for many catastrophic decisions. Revealing our secret location to an unknown woman. Rescuing a baby T-Rex and leading its parents straight to us. Applying for an internship with me at all."

"I didn't get us stranded on this island, yo!" Jesse rubs the back of his neck. "Although, um. We kinda like living with the dinosaurs better than living with people."

Raven blinks rapidly, processing all this information. Bruce Banner's lab accident was the stuff of news stories and frightening rumors in her circle of scientist friends. His recent disappearance made the headlines as a possible kidnapping, but his colleagues seemed convinced any disappearance would have to be a matter of choice. _"Bruce never seemed at peace. I don't think he'll find that in civilization,_ " was the Dr. Ross quote splashed all over every magazine. 

"I get that," Raven says, and is surprised to find she does. "You guys ever see a dilophosaurus around here?"

*

Logan frowns at the red patches on the white sand below. "That doesn't look good."

"Oh, fucking hell," Moira says as the plane circles for a landing. Nick rattles the swear jar at her from the pilot's seat, but she bats it away in favor of raising her binoculars. "Raptor attack, if I had to guess. I'll call it in once the damn radio cooperates." Radio signal out here is weak, which is making Logan seriously consider just turning the plane around and flying to a safer location. Killer Dinosaur Island is where you _want_ to be able to get in touch with the feds.

"See any sign of survivors?" Logan asks, trying to keep his voice as light as possible. His one fucking chance to meet The Rock, and velociraptors got to him first.

Moira doesn't say anything, which is answer enough. Nick brings the plane in for a landing anyway. Logan straps as many weapons to himself as possible before he exits the plane, scanning his surroundings for any sign of life, human or dinosaur. Hell, he hopes Dr. Darkholme survived, too. Anyone who survived Jurassic Park deserves better than to rot in this hellhole.

Then a vision strides out from behind a clump of palm trees, armed to the teeth and about eleven feet tall. "Hey, guys," says The Rock. "I don't think I'm gonna film the documentary after all. We should go get Dr. Darkholme out of the jungle before we leave, though."

_Now that's one hell of a man,_ Logan doesn't say. Sometimes it's good to cultivate an air of manly stoicism--keeps you dignified around your celebrity crushes. Logan grunts his agreement and extends his claws to use as machetes. The Rock doesn't raise an eyebrow.

"Nice claws," The Rock says, and then he _does_ cock an eyebrow, grinning. "Call me Dwayne."

Logan strides away as Moira and Nick introduce themselves and explain what they're doing here. He's got jungle to slice through, and nobody needs to see proof that he can blush. Christ. It's like being a teenager all over again. Nick and Moira even swear as much as his parents did back in the day.

If anyone asks, though, he's following up on the faint impression of a human footprint in the sand. It's barely there, but there are no overlying dinosaur tracks, no scent of blood in the area. Dwayne Johnson and Dr. Raven Darkholme are the two people he'd lay odds on surviving Isla Sorna, and he's already got proof (glorious, muscled proof) that one is alive.

Nothing in the jungle tries to introduce itself to Logan, though the animals aren't shy about shrieking at the top of their lungs. The scent of blood is strong about forty paces to the left. It has to be from the raptors dragging their kills back to the nesting grounds, which will be somewhere near freshwater. The pack has better things to do than bother with their little CIA contingent, at least until the raptors get hungry again.

He scans the underbrush. The plants in here grow so thick around each other that it's impossible for anything--or anyone--to pass through without leaving some telltale signs in broken leaves and twisted branches. Something human-sized went this way, though nothing says it has to be Dr. Darkholme.

Except maybe for the strand of red hair caught on a branch. Logan squints in the darkness under the canopy. The trail of broken branches continues deeper into the jungle.

" _LOGAN!_ " Moira bellows from the beach, like there aren't a dozen other species of murderous dinosaurs who _didn't_ get a snack from the first wave of idiot tourists.

On the off chance they're already under attack, Logan jogs back over to the group. Moira is glaring at the plane so hard that their only means of return might go up in flames. Nick has his arms folded, but he always looks pissed off. Dwayne looks worried, though, and whatever stupid thing Logan was going to say dies on his tongue.

After a moment, Nick says, "When we contacted HQ, our radio signal was not strong. There's been a… misunderstanding."

"The CIA thinks we've collected all the survivors," Moira adds through clenched teeth. Kind of impressive, the way she can snarl and use perfect enunciation at the same time. "We have 24 hours to collect Dr. Darkholme before they bomb the island. God forbid the government solve American corporate mistakes with anything other than a fiery cover-up. You better have something for me, Logan."

Logan grins. "'S matter of fact, I do."

*

For people who have rejected society, Bruce and Jesse are a hell of a lot nicer than most people Raven's ever met. Bruce makes her some tea in a little makeshift kettle, though God only knows where he found tea leaves. Neither of them make any weird comments about her blue skin or ask any questions about why she's on the island. In fact, the only personal comment either of them makes is Jesse saying, "Being a dinosaur scientist sounds even cooler than chemistry."

That's as good a segue as she'll ever get, so Raven swallows her tea and says, "I'm sort of here for dinosaur chemistry, actually."

_That_ gets their attention. Jesse looks faintly panicked, but Bruce cocks head to the side, frowning thoughtfully. "Your brother is Dr. Charles Xavier," he says. Raven nods and takes another sip of tea. "I heard about his accident--one keeps track of all these accidents involving scientists. Your brother wasn't paralyzed by a snakebite, was he?"

Raven sets her empty cup aside. "No. This island is the breeding ground for what was supposed to be Jurassic Park. Dr. Sebastian Shaw invited my brother and me, along with a bunch of other scientists, to inspect the park before it was opened to the public."

"Aw, sick!" Jesse exclaims. At her stony expression, he asks, "So, it didn't go well?"

"There's a reason the public has never heard of Jurassic Park," Raven says. "My brother was paralyzed by a dilophosaurus. We've had Dr. Hank McCoy--I'm sure you've heard of him--working on a cure. We have all of InGen's data, but he says there's not much he can do without an actual venom sample. Or making his own dilophosaurus, but we'd rather not."

Bruce nods. "Well, as long as you're after a cure for your brother and not weapons of mass destruction, I suppose we can help you."

So many ludicrous things have happened to Raven that she's not at all surprised when Bruce pulls on a rock and part of the cave swings open, revealing a darkened but still clean laboratory.

"That's why the cave is so big," Bruce says, walking over to one of the large storage freezers. "I don't know _why_ they needed a secret entrance, but who am I to question mad dinosaur scientists?" He opens one of the freezers, pulls out a box, and slams the freezer door shut. "Obviously, there's no power, so we try not to open anything. The cave is cold enough that most biological samples are still okay, though the tissue samples are probably deteriorating."

Bruce hands Raven a box bearing the neatly typed label DILOPHOSAURUS VENOM SAMPLES--CAUTION. Someone used Sharpie to try to make the skull and crossbones look like a dinosaur.

"I," Raven says, mouth suddenly dry. She swallows hard past the lump in her throat. "I can't tell you what this means to me."

Bruce and Jesse both smile at that. "You can take the boat," Jesse says. "I named her _Ms. Pac-Man._ "

"More importantly, there should be enough gas to get you to the mainland," Bruce says. "I can't promise a tranquil voyage, but I can at least promise that."

"You sure you don't want to come with?" Raven asks, clutching the box of venom samples to her chest. Then she stows it in her supply pack, because like hell she's going to defrost it by accident.

"City life is just not for me," Bruce says. "Town life, village life, any kind of life with more than one other person. I'm happy to be a dinosaur hermit."

Jesse just shrugs and mumbles, "There's bad stuff out there, yo. Dinosaurs aren't that bad."

"Well, thank you." Raven thinks about giving both of them a hug, but then recalls Bruce's speech about wanting to be away from all people. She settles for giving Jesse a hug instead, because it looks like the kid never got enough of them.

Of course, the second they walk her out of the cave's back entrance, where a motorboat is tied to a small river dock, the T-Rexes show up.

*

One and a half dinosaur attacks later (the compys don't really count as a whole dinosaur, even if there are a million of 'em), Logan wonders, "Don't they have anything better to do?"

"Can't blame 'em for trying to get a piece of you," Dwayne says. "I mean, us."

"Oh, God," Moira says, rolling her eyes. She's been doing that a lot lately, especially when Dwayne talks to Logan. Logan's still not much good at talking back, but Dwayne doesn't seem to mind. It helps when you've saved a guy's life six times in the past couple of hours.

Still, he hopes they find Dr. Darkholme soon, and _not_ her corpse. The sooner he and Dwayne can have the celebratory beer and cigars they talked about, the better.

"You know, if we can get off this goddamned island, the CIA can bomb whatever it wants," Nick mutters after yet another branch smacks him in the face. "How you holding up, cupcake?"

"Peachy," Moira says, before pivoting on one heel and firing at some species of dinosaur Logan doesn't remember having in the park. Failed breeding experiment, maybe? He doesn't spare the smoking corpse another glance--one was enough to ascertain that it was a smaller version of a raptor, and also that it was stone dead. "How are we on time?"

Logan sniffs the air. It's not like he can smell the sun's position in the sky, but it's best to cultivate an air of mystery. "'Bout two hours until sunset. Nine until the CIA bombs us to hell and back."

"At least I won't have to worry about getting my cardio in, then," Dwayne says lightly. He's been a damn good sport about this whole trek through the jungle to rescue a woman he barely knows, like he's a real action hero instead of just playing one in the movies. Logan wouldn't be so generous in his shoes.

Dwayne smiles at Logan, as if sensing his thoughts. _Probably_ he isn't a telepath, but Logan clears his throat and slashes at some more vines just in case. Behind them, Moira says something mocking to Nick and they both laugh. Bastards and traitors, both of them.

The trail leads straight to an enormous rock face, so they cut around, emerging on the edge of a river. Logan crouches down, trying to pick up the trail again, and that's when he hears the familiar roar of a Tyrannosaurus rex.

But then there's another roar, one that he's never heard before, and the distant sound of a woman shouting.

*

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Raven screams after Bruce goes all green in the face and swells to about six times his regular size. She had heard rumors about gamma radiation exposure, but this is the first thing that's managed to surprise her since she laid eyes on a living dinosaur.

The T-Rex doesn't look impressed. Still standing on the other side of the river, it sniffs the air and roars again. Bruce responds with a blood-curdling roar of his own.

"Um," Jesse says, round-eyed. "So that's the Other Guy. Dr. Banner told me all about… him. He comes out if we have to fight off the dinosaurs, but he doesn't like, um, anyone very much. We should get away in the boat while they're both busy."

"I kind of don't want to attract their attention by moving," Raven says out of the corner of her mouth. "As long as they're facing off, we should stay perfectly still."

"Pretty sure the Other Guy has object permanence, yo."

"Pretty sure we should be quiet, _yo_."

The T-Rex takes a step into the river, its enormous foot creating waves that slap against the boat's side. Bruce roars one last time, then charges.

"Run!" Raven shouts, grabbing Jesse's hand as she sprints for the boat. Yeah, he's probably not that much younger and he's been surviving on Isla Sorna for weeks, but she doesn't want him left behind. They leap onto the boat as Bruce and the T-Rex grapple in the water. Jesse unhitches the boat as Raven slides into the driver's seat, breathing a quick prayer of thanks when she sees the keys in the ignition. The engine sputters dangerously for a second, then comes to life.

"Oh, shit!" Jesse shouts as the T-Rex lashes its tail into Bruce, sending him flying into the river on his back. The resulting wave is high enough to send the boat airborne. They land with a crash, soaking them both.

"Hold on!" Raven cries, and steers the boat toward where she hopes is downriver. Bruce pointed in that direction when talking about sailing back to the coast, anyway. She steers around a large cluster of rocks sticking out of the water, jaw set. She _got_ the venom; she's _not_ dying before she gets it off this island.

Wait--is that Logan, standing on the riverbank with Nick and Moira and that actor Logan has a huge crush on? Raven cuts the wheel to the side and lifts up an arm in greeting. There's a chance this isn't a hallucination.

"Raven!" Moira shouts, waving back. "We have a plane! We have to get off the island before the CIA bombs it!"

"Roger!" Raven yells back, over Jesse exclaiming, " _Bombs_ it?!"

Before Raven can pick them up in the boat, though, more earth-shaking splashes sound behind them. She closes her eyes, allowing herself just a second of fury at fate. "That T-Rex is chasing us, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Jesse says, sounding equally as disgusted. "You better not have eaten my professor, bitch!"

"He seems like a survivor," Raven says, and stomps on the accelerator. The boat's engine is sounding increasingly unhappy, but at least they seem to be outpacing the T-Rex. She doesn't dare look back--too many obstacles to steer around--but Jesse keeps yelling out updates as they rocket down the river. The deep, dark green of the jungle gives way to sunlight. To her right is a beach, where a plane gleams in the setting sun's light.

The T-Rex shows no sign of slowing down, so of course the engine dies.

"Swim for it!" Jesse shouts, kicking off his shoes. "We can still make it to the plane!"

Raven grabs her bag, which has the precious dilophosaurus venom sample inside. "I'm not leaving this behind!" she yells in response to Jesse's frantic beckoning. She kicks off her own shoes. "Hope the dinosaurs ate all the sharks!"

They leap overboard into the water, more salty than fresh. Raven gets a mouthful and spits it out, then kicks frantically. The bag limits her arms' mobility and it weighs her down, making it a struggle to gain even a few inches toward the shore. She gets another mouthful of water and fights her way back to the surface, gaining a frantic gulp of air before she's back underwater, swimming with all her might. Jesse is yards ahead of her, already just able to touch down on the sand. He'll make it to the plane.

At this pace, Raven isn't going to make it anywhere.

Charles. She did all of this for Charles. There must be a way to get the venom to the plane. There must… Raven can feel her thoughts drifting, her swimming motions growing weaker and weaker. How long since she last had a breath of air? How fast can a person drown? She's read statistics, but she can't think of any now.

Charles, the brother who's always protected her. Charles, laughing at his wedding two years ago, but unable to dance on two feet. _Charles._

Her brother hasn't stopped living in the four years since his paralysis. He wouldn't want Raven to stop living, either.

Raven shrugs off the bag and swims to shore.

*

Sunset and they're tearing through the jungle, heedless of what animal they might attract. Logan can only hope that the threat of the T-Rex is enough to keep the raptors at bay. They prefer to hunt at night, and they'll have finished picking over their earlier kills by now. With babies to feed, they'll hunt every night.

"Did _you_ know Dr. Banner could do that?" Dwayne asks. He doesn't seem at all winded by their pace. Guess he wasn't kidding about the cardio.

"Nope!" Logan grunts, slashing through another bush. "Bet you dollars to donuts Nick and Moira did, though! They never tell me anything!"

"That's because you don't want to know!" Moira yells back.

Running at breakneck speed through the trail they already created at least gets them to the beach pretty fast. Raven and the intern, Jesse Pinkman, are already on the beach. Must have had to swim for it, since there's no visible boat and they're both dripping wet. Raven looks pissed as hell. Probably because they're both defenseless and surrounded by raptors.

Oh, yeah. Always trust a raptor to know where the easiest prey lies.

"It's always something," Nick says. He raises his gun and fires off four shots, one for each raptor. One of them goes down, one of them shrieks in pain, and the other two whip their heads around, hissing.

Logan takes a deep breath through his nose, scenting the air. "Rest of the pack is closing in on us. Moira, you and Nick head to the plane. Dwayne, cover me and I'll get Dr. Darkholme and Pinkman on board." He can smell the T-Rex nearby, but it's a crapshoot whether it'll be hungry enough to venture into raptor territory. Be nice if the dinosaurs could keep each other occupied, but you can't have everything.

"Roger," Dwayne says, sounding every inch the action hero. When all this is over, maybe Logan can get him to autograph his gun.

Extending his claws, Logan charges forward. Raptors have a healthy respect for other creatures with claws, so the two raptors plus the injured one back away, still hissing. They'll regroup with the rest of the pack to take them all down, but Logan uses their pretend surrender to put himself in front of Raven and Pinkman. Least now they have a fighting chance.

"Sorry, my gun's in the ocean," Raven says. "Thanks for the rescue, by the way."

"Don't thank me til we're out of this," Logan grunts. There's a quick burst of gunfire as Moira takes out two raptors creeping out of the jungle. Nick sprints through the plane door, but she stays just outside, scanning the beach.

The sun dips below the horizon.

"Ya know," Logan says, "we have no idea how many raptors are on this island, do we?"

"Me and Bruce never, like, took an inventory," Pinkman says. "And I'm not allowed to look for baby dinosaurs after what happened with the T-Rex."

"Less talking, more listening for dinosaurs about to rip us limb from limb," Raven hisses.

It's good advice, because a few seconds later, the pack has regrouped enough to attack. Logan slashes the first one that leaps toward them. Another one goes down in a spray of blood, victim to Dwayne, who's apparently a crack shot. Hell, why don't they make a documentary about _him_ and call it an action movie?

Logan sinks his claws into another raptor, then uses the momentum to throw it into another one. Raven and Pinkman, not being total fucking idiots, run for the plane. The next raptor doesn't try for them until they're well within Moira's range. She takes it down.

That leaves just one man to get on the plane before the job's done. Logan jogs up the beach as the remaining raptors slink back into the jungle. Dwayne meets him in the middle, and they walk onto the plane together.

"We finally got the radio to work," Moira says, locking the door behind them. "Get this: Stark Industries bought the island to preserve it as a _nature reserve_." She eyes Pinkman. "Your professor has a lot of friends in high places."

Pinkman shrugs. "At least now he'll get the peace and quiet that he wants."

"Strap in! We're getting out of here!" Nick yells from the cockpit.

"This is the last time I take a job handling fucking dinosaurs," Logan grumbles after the plane takes off. Moira vetoed the celebratory cigars, but he has a few beers stowed away. Everyone but their illustrious pilot gets to have one. Why is a one-eyed man the one flying the plane, anyway?

Dwayne clinks his beer bottle against Logan's. "I'll drink to that," he says, and does. Logan tries not to watch the way Dwayne's throat moves as he swallows. "I think I'll make my documentary about big cats instead. You want to come with?"

Logan almost chokes on his beer, but manages to get it down at the last minute. "It's a date," he croaks.

"Life finds a way," Moira whispers to Nick, _sotto voce_. Logan ignores her, turning to watch the island recede into the distance. Against the sand, bright white in the moonlight, there's a dark spot that looks like a humanoid figure. When he blinks, it's gone.


End file.
